Taisha and Natty
by Revenger Tigger
Summary: "Can you show me?" the Director asked, bobbing down a bit to stand at eye level with the tiny 17-year-old. She nodded and put her hands out in front of her, palms up. She then looked up at the man as she lit her palms, to see his reaction. He stepped back and stood up straight, watching the flames lick her hands and change colours between red and black. Clintasha, eventual SteveOC.
1. Stuttgart

**A/N: Hi all! This is my new story, Taisha and Natty! You may have read my other stories, Heaven Spelt Backwards and A Smarty-Pants Addition, but if you haven't, please do! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, McDonald's or Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stuttgart**

Anastasia took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead, narrowing her eyes at her trainer in front of her.

"Don't give up. You're nearly there. Come, five more minutes, then you're finished," he said in German. She nodded and continued fighting him. Fighting had become like a routine now, _punch, block, strike, block, punch, block, kick_. It was just like talking in a different language that you knew; you concentrate and it's easy.

When the five minutes was up, they shook hands. "Congratulations, Tanaya. You have now competed all of your training. This is where you and I part ways. If you ever need to talk, you know where I am," he told her. Anastasia nodded and hugged him. He was pretty much the only person that she knew these days, and now she was moving to a different city.

"Thank you, so much. For everything," Anastasia replied.

"Just don't waste your skills, Tanaya." He let her go. "Auf Wiedersehen."

Anastasia collected her rucksack and walked out the door of the gym, then she headed to her apartment to get the rest of her belongings and catch a taxi to Stuttgart, the next city that she was staying at. It was expected, with a big sister like hers, to get hunted down a bit if you stay in one place for to long. And she'd stayed in Wolfsburg for way too long now, and she couldn't risk it any longer. It was time to go.

The trip in the taxi took just over five hours, and by the time she got to her new apartment, it was nearly sunset. She payed off the driver and went inside, walking straight into the bedroom and putting her stuff down on her new bed. She looked around the room. It wasn't a five star apartment, but she had been living in worse conditions in Wolfsburg for two years, so this place would suffice.

Anastasia immediately took out a new change of clothes and stuffed her dirty ones back into the bag. She pulled on her black, ripped, skinny jeans and Mickey Mouse signet, putting her black, leather hoodie over the shirt and zipping it up halfway. She then put on a clean pair of socks and her black combat boots, before going to the mirror in the bathroom to fix her makeup and braid her hair.

Nodding in approval, she walked into the kitchen to see if there was any food in the fridge to have for dinner. She carefully opened the creaky door to discover no food at all. Sighing, she shut the fridge door, got her keys and went out to find something to eat.

She walked down the cold street, pulling her jacket tighter over her shoulders, but the temperature didn't affect her. She could've walked down that street wearing a summer dress and she wouldn't have been cold. That's one of the upsides to being part vampire - heat doesn't affect you and you don't get sick.

Anastasia walked for about ten minutes, easily avoiding other pedestrians that were walking on the path. She eventually stopped when she found a McDonald's, and she went in and lined up to buy some dinner.

She hadn't eaten McDonald's since she turned seven, the last time she had seen her older sister, Natalia 'Natasha' Alianovna Romanova, for six years. Natasha used to visit Anastasia every year at the orphanage in Moscow for Christmas and her birthday, and she used to buy them McDonald's to share for those occasions. It had been a further seven years since she had seen Natasha, and Anastasia was beginning to wonder if she would ever see her again.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the boy behind the desk asked her what she wanted. She shook her head and gave the boy a smile; he was cute. He looked just older than herself, and he had spiky blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Anastasia ordered a cheeseburger, small fries and a chocolate sundae, like she always used to have. She payed the boy and gave him a tip, which was generous of her, considering she didn't have a job and she only had what money was left of her pay from he told job in Wolfsburg.

She took her food outside and ate it while she walked back to her apartment. She got halfway there before remembering that there was no food in the fridge for tomorrow, so she threw her rubbish in the bin at the corner and went across the road instead of turning.

It was completely dark now, and she was walking down a thin, dimly lit road that resembled an alley in the middle of nowhere. Up ahead, she could see the road becoming lighter, and she could see the buildings beside her. She made sure that no one was around before silently sprinting up to the edge of the light. There was a man about twenty metres away, facing his back towards her, and he was dressed in a security uniform and holding a gun.

Anastasia made sure that she didn't come out of the darkness incase she was spotted. It was obvious that she had gone down the wrong road, and she wasn't allowed here, so she sat down on the bitumen and tried to think of a plan. For some reason, she felt that if she went back down the alley-like road, something bad would happen, and she really didn't want her species to be exposed, because that would end badly.

She sat there for a minute with her arms around her knees when she heard the twang of a bowstring, and Anastasia looked up to see the security guard fall to the ground, an arrow stuck in him chest. Anastasia narrowed her eyes as she scanned her surroundings for the hidden archer.

Anastasia spotted him running towards a door to the building on her left with two over men, all dressed in dark uniforms that looked like the security guard uniforms, but obviously were not. She thought about going after them for a second, but then she remembered that she didn't want to be exposed, so instead she decided to run at human speed over to the door of the building on her right.

She opened the door to enter the building but was suddenly pushed back by all of the people inside escaping from something.

_Well, this can't be good,_ Anastasia thought as people tried desperately to get past her. And then she saw what they were all running from. A man with dark, shoulder-length hair, bright green eyes and an evil grin walked out of the door wearing a black suit and carrying a golden staff.

Anastasia was frozen, not in fear, but more in shock, as the man waved his hand, changing his clothes to a green robe with gold metal and green leather. His staff turned into a sceptre with a glowing blue orb in the end of it, and a helmet appeared on his head that resembled golden antennae. Then suddenly there was two of him, then three, then four. The four of him surrounded the large group of civilians that had just left the building, making a barrier around them. Anastasia shook her head, clearing her thoughts and watching what was happening.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it so far! I'll try to update every few days, but no promises. I know that it will be at least once a week, though! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Reindeer Games

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed already! After this week, updates will be more frequent because I'll be pretty much finished with school work! **

**To my guest reviewer, Carrie, no I actually didn't intentionally name my character after the Grand Duchess who was murdered by the Bolsheviks. After you mentioned her, though, I remembered reading that it was rumoured that Natasha was related to her, so if Natasha is really related to her, then Anastasia would also be :)**

**Here's chapter two!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Shakespeare.

* * *

**_Suddenly there was two of him, then three, then four. The four of him surrounded the large group of people that had just left the building, making a barrier around them. Anastasia shook her head, clearing her thoughts and watching what was happening._**

**Chapter 2: Reindeer Games**

"Kneel before me," the man commanded everyone. _Why does he want everyone to kneel before him? Maybe he's crazy,_ though Anastasia as she watched the man try to make everyone in front of him kneel. She was ready to fight him if she had to. To save the people, she would willingly expose her secret.

Everyone inside the manmade barrier was panicking and running around, trying to escape. "I said. Kneel!" the man yelled, making everyone go quiet before hesitantly kneeling on the ground.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state?" the strange English guy asked. _Maybe he's lost his mind. Maybe he thinks he's Shakespeare. Well, whatever's happening, he's definitely not from Germany, and maybe not even human._

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel," he told the crowd, smiling viscously at them.

Anastasia was just about to step in when an old man stood from the kneeling crowd. "Not to men like you," he retorted in a thick German accent.

The crazy dude smiled. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," the old man answered, not standing down.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example," the stranger said, lifting his sceptre as if he was about to strike the man. Anastasia looked up at the sky as he said this, having heard the soft hum of an engine, and spotted some type of black aircraft sitting in the air.

The crazy man was just about to kill the old man when someone landed in front of the poor old guy, holding a round, red, blue and sliver shield up in front of himself.

It was Captain America!

Anastasia had heard stories about him when she was in the orphanage, and she'd read some of the comics that were written about him, too. But he was thought to be dead, so she didn't know how on earth he was now standing there.

Captain America walked towards the crazy man. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

The dark-haired man seemed to know who he was, too. "The soldier. A man out of time," he spat.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Captain America replied. Anastasia noticed a machine gun appear at the front of the aircraft in the sky, pointing towards the madman.

"Loki," a familiar voice called over the sound system, and Anastasia stopped breathing. "Drop the weapon and stand down." Anastasia looked up at the jet and saw her face in the window.

"Nat," Anastasia gasped. Then she remembered about the crazy man, Loki, who shot at the aircraft before being knocked over by the Captain. Loki blasted his sceptre at him and knocked him to his knees. She looked over at the two and saw Loki forcing Captain America to the ground with his sceptre.

"Kneel!" Loki snarled.

Anastasia sprinted up behind Loki. "Not today!" she shouted, kicking him in the ribs and knocking him over. Then she helped the Captain up just as Loki grabbed her from behind. She quickly spun around and smacked a jumping front kick into his stomach, using her full strength and making him fly backwards.

Then Anastasia heard a male voice coming from the sound system. "Agent Romanoff," the man said. "You miss me?"

Suddenly the speakers were blasting out the end of the AC/DC rock song, _Shoot to Thrill_. Loki looked up in annoyance at the black het in the sky as he stood back up. Iron Man flew down and shot him with his repulsers before landing next to Captain America, who was frozen, watching Anastasia with a shocked face. Cap obviously wasn't expecting Anastasia to save him; it was his job to save civilians, not a civilian's job to save him.

Loki had recovered from the repulser attack and was starting to stand again, but Iron Man put up his hand and aimed a whole lot of fire power at him before he could fight back again.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Tony Stark dared him. Anastasia snorted. Stark was right; he did have antler-like things on his head.

Loki put his hands up and surrendered, changing himself into just his green outfit with a wave of his hand. Anastasia was slightly amazed at his power and magic.

"Good move," Stark commented, lowering his weapons.

Cap had gotten over the shock from Anastasia and turned to Iron Man. "Mr. Stark."

"Captain," Tony greeted back. Then he turned to Anastasia, smiled in a cheeky 'thank you' way, and grabbed Loki's arm, dragging over to the jet, which had just landed. Cap nodded his head at Anastasia and followed Tony into the jet. Anastasia stood there, unsure of what to do. She wanted to go to her sister, but for some odd reason that she didn't even know, she was afraid that Nat would get angry at her, but there was no reason of that to happen.

She spotted Natasha watching her. She was probably waiting to see if she would come on board. They stared at each other for a minute before Natasha mouthed 'come on', waving her hand for her to come with her. Anastasia smiled happily at her older sister before running at an inhuman speed onto the jet, just as the door started shutting.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Bodhi

**A/N: YAY! All of my school work is done for the year! And there's not many days left until Christmas! Hope you like this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Point Break :(

* * *

_She spotted Natasha watching her. She was probably waiting to see if she would come on board. They stared at each other for a minute before Natasha mouthed 'come on', waving her hand for her to come with her. Anastasia smiled happily at her older sister before running at an inhuman speed onto the jet, just as the door started shutting._

**Chapter 3: Bodhi**

"Boo!" Anastasia yelled after less than a millisecond of being in the jet, making THE Tony Stark and Captain America almost crap their pants.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tony cried, turning with Steve to see her standing behind them. Steve looked like he'd just seen a dinosaur. Anastasia grinned evilly at them.

"Vampires," Loki muttered. Anastasia turned to face him with a questioning look on her face. _How does he know what I am?_

"Excuse me?" Anastasia asked him, walking at a human pace to stand in front of him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tony and Cap were still frozen with their mouths nearly touching the ground.

"You're a vampire. Vampires come from Helheim, the death realm. They were once the keepers of Helheim, but most have escaped to different realms now, wanting to live in different ways other than watching over the dead. The dead have no enemies and no allies," Loki told her, staring up into her emerald eyes from where he was sitting.

Before Anastasia could respond to what he said, Tony and Steve finally came back from fairy land. Tony walked over to Anastasia and pointed at her, lifting his faceplate in the process.

"I have a few things to say about all this. Number one: ahhhhhh! Don't do that! Number two: cool, you're a vampire. That's awesome! Number three: don't eat me. My genius is not to be wasted. And because Pepper would get angry. Number four: shut up Reindeer Games! no talking unless it's the information that we want. Number five:-" Tony was cut off when Cap put his hands up.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. Who are you and why are you here?" Steve asked Anastasia. Tony glared at him.

"I was just about to say that," he muttered.

Anastasia smirked at them both. "The answer to number one, Tin Can Man, is no, because it's fun. Number two is, yes, I am part vampire, and thanks, it is awesome. Three: I don't eat people or animals like in Twilight like the 'good' vampires do. I eat normal food like everyone else. Four: nice nickname. And the answer to the Star Spangle Man's question is that I am Anastasia Oktoba 'Romanoff', and Natty let me in board." She wriggled her eyebrows at the once again frozen Steve and Tony before walking over to Natasha.

"Hi Natty! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in five years! Where have you been? Why didn't you come back? What happened?" Anastasia burst, babbling on to a smirking Natasha. The assassin had noticed that her sister's native accent was still vaguely present but was more of a Spanish/English accent now. Anastasia had obviously been travelling around a bit.

"Hey Taisha. I missed you, too. If feels like longer than five years, though. It's been so long. I was hired by SHIELD. I didn't come back because I told you it wouldn't be safe; I was being hunted and didn't want you to get hurt. I'll tell you what happened later when there aren't as many ears listening in on our conversation," Natasha replied. She nodded to the pilot and stood up, hugging Anastasia tightly. Anastasia hugged her back, trying desperately to fit five years of hugs into just one.

Natasha saw Stark and Rogers turn around to face them and let go of Anastasia. Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're related? Didn't see that one coming. Natasha Romanoff related to a vampire," he said, his voice sounding surprised. "Then again, both are quite lethal, so maybe it isn't all that surprising."

"We're sisters," Anastasia said. Then Natasha and Anastasia shared a look and turned to glare at Tony.

"Woah, crap! That's scary! And identical!" Tony shouted, taken aback. Both girls then smirked at him and walked back to the front of the jet. Natasha sat back down next to the pilot again, checking the radar for anything nearby in the sky.

Anastasia let Natasha concentrate on what she was doing and looked around at the numerous buttons and panels at the front of the jet. She could hear Stark and Rogers talking in the background about Steve being a Capsicle and Pilates. Then they flew into an area full of thunder and lightning. It shook the jet roughly, nearly knocking Steve over.

Natasha had been watching the radar the whole time, and this storm wasn't there a minuet ago. "Where's this coming from?" she asked herself, looking out at the sky and back to the radar again.

Anastasia looked out of the window at the dark storm and flickering lightining, but hearing Steve's voice, she turned around to see Loki looking hesitantly out at the sky the the window in the roof.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning." Steve asked, slightly sarcastic. _Gosh, I didn't even know he knew what sarcasm was_, Anastasia thought jokingly.

"I'm not overly find of what follows," Loki replied, fully serious.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as something hit the roof of the jet, shaking the whole thing before the pilot could stabilise it again. Then Tony made the mistake of opening the door to see what was going on, because some huge, blonde guy that resembled Bodhi from Point Break jumped down onto it. Anastasia noticed the scared look shining in Loki's eyes when he recognised him.

As Tony lifted his hand to blast him, Bodhi swung his hammer into his chest and knocked Tony to the side of the jet, knocking over Cap in the process.

Before Anastasia could react, Bodhi grabbed Loki around the neck and ripped him out of his seat, chocking him, and Anastasia thought that he was here to kill him. She was frozen for a second, and her muscles wouldn't budge as Bodhi led Loki to the door and then jumped into the inky sky.

"Now there's that guy," Tony said, standing back up and readying himself to attack and get Loki back.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked while trying to keep a watch on the radar so the jet wouldn't get electrocuted.

"Think the guy's friendly?" Rogers asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost," Tony explained, then went to the door to fly out.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve called before the other man could leave.

"I have a plan: attack." Then Tony was gone.

When Anastasia's muscles finally started functioning again after what felt like hours, she looked towards Steve, gave him a look, then turned to Natasha, who nodded.

"Just don't kill them, Anastasia," Natasha told her. Then Anastasia jumped out of the moving jet and plummeted down towards the earth.

* * *

**Slight cliffhanger! What's going to happen to Anastasia? Surely she's not stupid enough to jump out of a moving aircraft 50,000ft in the air, or is she? Keep reading and find out! Also, if anyone spots and spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out to me, because I didn't have time to do a spellcheck today! :)**


	4. Circus Acts

**A/N: Hi readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I tried to the other day, but it didn't work! I typed the whole chapter up and everything, started a spell check, then the webpage expired! Oh my gosh! I was soooo mad! Oh well, here's the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Circus Acts**

She could see Iron Man flying in the distance, crashing into the Bodhi look-alike, and then they disappeared into the trees.

Anastasia felt free as she fell, the wind blowing roughly through her hair and whipping at her ivory skin, her fiery red ponytail coming partly undone. Unlike normal people, she felt at ease when she was dropping lower and lower to the ground.

As she got closer, she could see Bodhi and Stark fighting in the forest. So she flipped her body over and over until she was ten feet from the ground, then she put her hands out so they were parallel to the earth, and she stopped midair by using the power of the flames licking at her hands to stay still.

"Oi!" Anastasia yelled, getting Tin Man and Bodhi's attention. They both turned to look at her, equally surprised that she was floating in the air, begin held up by fire.

"Hey, Miss Romanoff, we're busy here," Stark called out. She ignored him.

Bodhi was looking at Anastasia strangely. "Have we met before, Miss?" he asked.

Anastasia pretended to think for a minute, putting a finger on her chin. "Hmmmm. Nope, don't think so. Why?" she asked, suspicious that he might be stalling.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. I mean no one any harm. You merely seem familiar to me," he assured.

"I'm of Helheim descent." He nodded in understanding. "Anyway, back to business," Anastasia said, gesturing to Iron Man to ask the questions and point fingers.

"You aren't allowed to take my stuff. SHIELD needs information, and they're gonna get it, whether you like it or not," Tony said after lifting his faceplate.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with," Blondie warned.

Stark looked around at the forest. "Uh... Shakespeare in the park?" Anastasia burst out laughing. "Doth mother know you wealth her drapes?" he said, teasing the big dude.

"This is beyond you, metal man and vampire. Loki will face Asgardian justice," Mr. Asgard insisted.

"He gives up the cube and he's all yours," Stark told the Asgardian. "Until then, stay out of the way." He turned and started walking away. "Tourists," he muttered.

Anastasia was watching Mr. Asgard, and when she saw him start moving so as to throw his hammer, she flew up into one of the nearby trees so she wasn't in the way.

"Stark!" she cried as the hammer was thrown in his direction. HE was knocked into a tree, which snapped at the trunk and fell over behind him. He quickly got up, ready to attack, but the Asgardian lifted his weapon, a hammer, and somehow summoned lightning.

Anastasia suddenly knew who he was: Thor. Brother of Loki and the other son of Odin All-Father. When she heard the name Loki, she was familiar with it from reading books in the orphanage when Natasha was gone.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Iron Man was struck by the lightning coming from Thor's hammer.

"No! Stop!" she screamed, dropping to the ground and sprinting over to Thor, slamming into him and knocking him over, successfully cutting off the stream of lightning that was shocking Tony. She then used all of her strength to pin Thor to the ground and stop him from moving.

When Anastasia was sure that he wasn't going anywhere, she turned her head to see if Tony was okay, still holding Thor still. She could see him pushing himself up off the ground, so she knew that he was okay, but to what degree, she wasn't sure.

She turned back to face Thor, looking him in the eyes. He wasn't struggling with her, he was just staring back at her in wonder and amazement. Anastasia furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Not many can overpower me, but you seem do do so with such ease," he stated.

Anastasia smiled at him. "If I let you go, you won't attack anyone, okay?"

Thor nodded in agreement after a second. Anastasia stood up, letting him up as well. He towered over her as he stood next to her, both of them looking at Iron Man, who was not standing, holding his hands out.

"Don't Stark. We can talk this out. No more fighting," Anastasia told him sternly. Tony, of course, didn't just nod his head like Thor had. He always had to comment.

"Fine. Don't want the vampire to drink my blood," Tony exclaimed, pretending to be scared.

Anastasia growled at him in return, losing her temper with Tony. That made him really scared, and he wasn't pretending anymore. They were moving in a circle, neither breaking eye contact with the other. Anastasia snarled like the vampire she was, and Tony was strutting around in his shiny metal suit like he was walking down a runway. Thor didn't feel like getting involved in the fight, so he rust sat back and watched, keeping his promise.

Anastasia waited for him to attack, stepping to the side as he ran towards her, and stepping back to where she was standing as soon as he'd passed. He froze for a second, noticing that she seemed to have disappeared, before remembering that she had inhuman speed. He spun around to see Anastasia grinning at him menacingly. Tony ran at her again, Anastasia swiftly dodging him a second time. She jumped ten feet in the air as he spun around, agilely landing on her hands and standing on Tony's shoulders. Tony tried to grab her arms and throw her off, but she pushed off his shoulders with her hands and landed back down like an acrobat, teasing him that he wasn't fast enough.

Anastasia kept jumping off Tony's shoulders, and Tony kept trying to throw her off his shoulders for the next five minutes. Thor was sure tab tTony was not going to give up, and Tony obviously thought that she would tire out and give up, but Anastasia showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

The three of them were so focused on the fight that no one noticed Captain America falling from the sky with a parachute. Steve saw Iron Man standing on the forest floor with Anastasia doing jumping handstands on his shoulders and teasing him like she was from the circus. He landed on the ground not far away from where they were, took the parachute off and ran towards the ongoing circus act.

Cap found the strange acrobatic torment still going, with Thor standing beside a tree, watching them. Without a second thought, he tossed his shield towards the two. Anastasia had just jumped off Iron Man's shoulders again, and expected to land back where she was like every other time so far, but before her hands passed Tony's head, she hit some other metal that she instantly recognised as Captain America's shield. She didn't push off the shield, but her hands were pushed to the side, so she flipped herself around and landed on the ground next to Iron Man, her hands on her hips.

"That's enough!" Cap called, catching his child after it bounced off a tree. "No more circus acts."

He then looked to Thor, who hadn't moved since the start of the fight. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-" Thor cut him off.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" he declared loudly.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down," Steve replied.

Tony decided to pipe up at the wrong time again. "Uh... Yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hammer!"

The result of the comment was Thor smacking him backwards with his hammer, knocking him out.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor yelled, obviously feeling threatened, annoyed, or somewhere between the two. He lifted his hammer to strike Cap, who held up his shield of protection.

Anastasia sprinted over and stood between Thor and Steve, facing Thor. "Hey! You promised no more fighting! We're not threatening! We need you to know if you really are here to stop Loki, or if you came here to free him or kill him," she said, trying to calm Thor down. As soon as he lowered his hammer, Anastasia stepped back to stand next to Steve. In the distance, she could hear the jet landing. She could also see out of the corner of her eye, Tony starting to move around again after being knocked out.

Steve and Anastasia watched as Thor dropped his hammer to the ground, proving that he was, in fact, telling the truth about coming to stop Loki. Anastasia nodded her head.

"Go and get Loki. We need to take him back to the Helicarrier," Steve told Thor, who then disappeared through the trees to find Loki. Anastasia turned to Steve.

"What in the heavens is a Helicarrier, Cap? Does it carry helicopters?"

"Sort of," Steve answered after a moment. "It has jets and helicopters on it."

"Why would you take Loki there?"

Steve didn't answer her question, noticing he didn't explain it right. "What are you going to do now?"

His question caught her off guard. Although she had expected to be asked that particular question, she didn't yet know the exact answer. "I don't know," Anastasia whispered, looking down at her feet.

Steve felt quite awkward after that answer. He had never been good at talking to women, and the only thing that being frozen in ice had changed was the year, technology, and evolution. "Ah, well, I guess, you could be able to, uh, come back with us," Steve told Anastasia, looking away, blushing, and thanking the gods that she wasn't looking at him.

"I mean, you don't have to stay, but at least you would ave somewhere to stay while you thought about it," he continued, neither of them daring to look at the other.

There was an awkward silence for a minute, but it felt like forever to the both of them. "I guess I could stay for a while," Anastasia finally answered.

Steve looked up to see her looking at him, and they stared into each other's eyes for a while, time slipping away from them completely. "Okay," Steve said when he was broken out of the trance by the sound of Iron Man restarting after Tony had passed out a second time.

Thor decided to arrive then, holding Loki by the collar of his clothes, dragging him along roughly. No one said anything, the four of them just stood there as Tony, who had finally been able to lift himself off the ground, stumbled over to them.

"Time to go, I think," Tony announced when he made it to the group. All of them, apart from Loki, just nodded and started towards the jet.

The group had silently been walking for about five minutes when Tony announced that he noticed that the silence was awkward and wondered aloud if anyone else thought so, too. Everyone use grumbled in reply.

When they finally made it to the jet, Anastasia walked up to Natasha and whispered to her: "Do you have a pen? Coz if Stark passes out again, I'm gonna be the first one to draw on his face." Natasha giggled quietly and took out a pen from a bag hanging from her shoulder and passed it to Anastasia.

* * *

**YAY! I finally uploaded the chapter! Hooray! Please update soon and tell me what you think! Also, I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes - it took so long to write this chapter and I didn't have any time to do a spellcheck. If you could please just tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix them up, I promise I'll write two chapters next time I update!**


	5. Elements

**A/N: Hi all! Hope you all had an awesome Christmas! Only one chapter today coz I only got two reviews :( I love reviews because I love to hear your opinions on my stories! I just finished my other story, A Smarty-Pants Addition! First fanfic I've ever finished! Have a Happy New Year!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers :(

* * *

**Chapter 5: Elements**

Unfortunately, Tony didn't pass out on the way to the Helicarrier, but Anastasia knew that there would be another chance eventually, if she stuck around long enough. She decided that she would stick around, if she was allowed to, of course, just to make sure that she got to draw on his face.

The ride on the jet consisted of Tony making various remarks about the others around him, but nothing too bad. He didn't dare to make a comment about Natasha, probably in fear that she would actually kill him if he did.

When the jet finally landed on the Helicarrier, after what felt like longer than forever, everyone exited the jet and walked down onto what seemed to be a runway, but in the middle of the ocean. Anastasia looked around and saw Steve was right; there were jets and helicopters on it. There was also a symbol of bird in a circle painted on the end of the runway in bright yellow. There were many people scattered around, tying the jets and helicopters to the ground. Tony said goodbye to the group and flew off to goodness knows where.

Natasha walked up behind Anastasia. "Welcome to the Helicarrier, Stay," she whispered in her ear. Then the older sibling put her hand to her ear, and Anastasia could hear another person talking through her comm, although she didn't understand what they said. Natasha replied, "Yes, sir," before dropping her hand and leading the group towards a door.

Steve was walking behind Anastasia, and he whispered to her, "This thing can fly." That made her glance behind her to look at Steve to see if he was lying, but then again, he probably didn't know how to lie; he was too honest and too nice to be able to lie.

Natasha led the group through quite a few hallways, dropping Loki off in a room with some guards, then she took them into a large room full of people and computers. This was where the huge, now airborne, Helicarrier was obviously controlled: the bridge. It looked amazing.

"I can understand why you chose this life, Natty. This is so cool," Anastasia said to Natasha, who gave her a small smile before heading to one of the computers. No one followed her this time, but Anastasia watched her as she flicked her finger through a man's files on the computer screen, a nearly indecipherable sad and worried expression playing on her features. The younger girl wondered who the man was, and what he meant to her big sister. She would have to ask her later.

Someone walked into the room then, and whoever they were, they were important, because they made some of the people on computers jump, scrambling to change the screen from games to their work. Anastasia turned around to see Steve shaking hands with a tall black man with an eye patch and a black leather trench coat. He looked scary, and he was clearly someone that held quite a bit of authority.

He walked over to the group, looking at Thor and then her. He blinked a few times with his one good eye, doing a double take. Then he scanned the room until he found Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff?"

She looked up from the computer screen, standing up and walking over to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Who is this?" he asked sternly. Anastasia suddenly felt afraid, and she wondered if he would let her stay; he looked like the one that called the shots around here.

"My little sister, Director. Anastasia Oktoba Romanova," Natasha hesitantly answered him.

The Director turned his gaze to Anastasia. "And why are you here, Miss _Romanoff_?" he asked, changing her last name to the English version. Anastasia felt small under his scary, one-eyed gaze.

"I'd like to stay, sir," she said in a soft voice, sounding a bit like a child. "Is that okay?" she added shyly.

"What good would you do?" he questioned, frowning.

Anastasia looked worriedly to Natasha, who nodded in encouragement. "Well, I, um, I'm part vampire. I can control fire, earth, water and air; the elements. I can also run at inhuman speeds and have inhuman strength, sight and hearing, but not as good as full vampires do," she told him, looking down at her hands.

He seemed to think about this for a second. "Can you show me?" the Director asked, bobbing down a bit to stand at eye level with the tiny seventeen-year-old.

She nodded and put her hands in front of her, palms up. She then looked up at the tall man as she lit her palms, to see his reaction. He stepped back and stood up straight, watching the flames lick her hands and change colour between red and black.

"I can control the speed of wind and water, the heat and colour of fire and the density and heat of the earth, as well as what gas fills the air. I could make a room full of people die by changing the gas in the air from oxygen to another gas, and I can control where the gas goes, so it doesn't spread and kill everyone," Anastasia explained, watching the man, who looked utterly fascinated by what she was doing and what else she could do.

"I can't believe that we didn't consider hiring you before, Miss Romanoff. You will join Captain Rogers in his assignment," he told her.

"Great. When do I start?" she asked happily.

"Now."

"What?"

"Agent Romanoff, can you please escort Miss Romanoff to the room next to yours," he asked, or more like ordered.

Natasha had the slightest ghost of shock on her face. "Agent Barton's room?" she said, having to put in a small effort to keep her voice even.

"No. The room on the other side," he said, assuring her, it seemed. No one else would've noticed, but Anastasia saw Natasha give an inaudible sigh of relief. Now she was really interested.

Natasha walked over her. "Right this way."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter five is up! Have a Happy New Year! Please review and tell me what you think about Anastasia's powers!**


	6. Reunion

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you so much to Cara Tala, Theta-McBride, crazy1person2you3been4warned and Torilovesu for reviewing chapter 5! You guys are awesome! I hope that everyone also had a Happy New Year! Now here's the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Anastasia followed her big sister through the labyrinth of hallways to her new room. Natasha eventually stopped outside a door and turned to look at Anastasia before quickly scanning the hallway for people. When she found that there was no one around, she typed a code into the keypad on the wall beside the door.

Anastasia followed Natasha inside and shut the for behind them. Natasha walked over to the small couch and sat down while Anastasia looked around the room. It wasn't too small or too big, it was a pretty good size room, and it had a couch, a tv, an en suite, a bunk bed and some drawers. Pretty good living standards compared to what she'd lived in before.

She then looked at Natasha, who was still sitting on the couch. She seemed to be partly in her own world right then, so Anastasia jumped agilely onto the top bunk and lay down on the comfy mattress. She breathed out a sigh, enjoying the comfort that she had been deprived from since moving to Wolfsburg.

The two sisters stayed silent for the next ten minutes. Anastasia decided to ask Natasha how she was and catch up.

"How have you been, Natty?" she sued quietly. She waited a little while for a response.

"I'm alive, Taisha, so I guess I'm doing okay. I've been better, though," Natasha admitted, giving no hint of an explanation. Anastasia had noticed that, even when Natasha was a child, she kept her emotions and feelings boxed up and hidden from the world, and she had never been the one to ask for help, either. That was one of the reasons that she escaped from the orphanage so long ago. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, been here and there for the last few years now. Some people in Europe can be really scary, but you just have to deal with it and move on," Anastasia responded. It was quiet for another minute as both girls thought about what the other had said.

Anastasia found the guts after a minute to ask Natasha something important. "Who was that man on the screen before, Tash?"

"No one," Natasha answered too quickly, making Anastasia see right through the lie.

"Well, you looked pretty worried about no one, then," Anastasia said back. Natasha looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers.

"His name is Clint," she told her after a while. "Clint Barton."

"Who is he, and why were you so worried about him?" Natasha sighed and adjusted her position, picking her legs up and crossing them on the couch.

"The story starts when I came back to the orphanage to visit you for the last time. I knew that I was being followed, and I wanted to keep you safe. Clint was following me; he was sent to kill me because I had become a threat to SHIELD, and he was the best agent they had. He still is, in fact. I led him away from you, and he approached me the next night. He told me that he was sent to kill me, but he made a different call. He thought that I could be an asset to SHIELD, and-" Natasha stopped suddenly and put her hand to her right ear. Anastasia could her the voice coming from the earpiece. It was Director Fury.

"Right away, sir," Natasha responded, looking at her younger sister. She let go of the button. "Fury wants both of us on the bridge, where we were before. Loki is on his way to the cage," she said to Anastasia.

They both got up and left the room, Anastasia shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Conversations

**Hey awesome nerds! Firstly, I highly recommend seeing Pitch Perfect if you haven't seen it yet! That's my favourite line from it! And Fat Amy is HILARIOUS! Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Gosh it's been over 3 weeks! I feel so bad! I'm sorry! I'm going to update 2 chapters tonight to make up for it! Here's the first one!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers :( if I did, there would be more Clintasha scenes!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Conversations**

Anastasia, Natasha, Steve and Dr. Bruce Banner were all sitting around the large table at the back to the bridge watching Fury talk to Loki on the screens set up on the oval glass table. Thor was standing ten feet away from the table, listening, with his back to everyone sitting there.

"Incase it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." Fury pressed a button which opened up a huge hole underneath the cage that Loki was in. "Thirty-thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury pointed at Loki. "Ant." He then pointed at the button which would drop Loki from the Helicarrier and send him tumbling down the ground. "Boot." He pressed a button to close the hole.

Loki laughed. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"It's built of something a lot stronger than you," Fury told Loki.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki replied. Out of the corner of her eye, Anastasia saw Natasha and Bruce exchange a look.

On the screen, Loki walked in the cage towards the camera that he somehow spotted, looking at everyone watching the interrogation. "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man." Loki walked back to face Fury. "How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I?" Fury repeated. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Loki kept a straight face throughout Fury's speech.

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power. Unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is," Loki spat, his words laced with venom.

Fury looked put out to Anastasia, but he tried to hide it. "Yeah, well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something," he smirked, walking off and leaving Loki in the glass cell.

Loki walked back to face the camera, smirking. Then the screen on the glass table disappeared. Everyone looked up at each other.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said, hiding his annoyance at the god.

Steve looked at Thor, who was still standing with his back facing the group. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor turned around to look at everyone. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Cap looked a bit surprised. Anastasia wondered how he was coping with all of this change from his old life. "An army, from outer space."

"So he's building another portal," Bruce realised. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce explained. Anastasia briefly wondered if Thor even knew what an astrophysicist was.

"He's a friend," the thunder-god replied.

Natasha decided to speak up then. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," she said, looking away at the end and avoiding everyone's gaze. Anastasia put two and two together, figuring out that this 'Clint Barton' was the one that was under Loki's spell, and that was why Natasha was so worried about him.

She lifted her hand and put it on Natasha's, which were sitting on the table. Natasha looked up and gave her a small smile. No one else seemed to notice this exchange; they were too focused on the situation at hand.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him," Bruce replied, letting some of his annoyance seep through the cracks.

Thor looked slightly unhappy. "I have care of how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha commented.

Thor paused for a second. "He's adopted," he muttered loudly. Anastasia snorted. Everyone looked at her strangely, apart from Natasha, who knew about her younger sister's sense of humour.

It was quiet for half a minute before Bruce spoke up again. "Iridium. What did they need the iridium for?" he wondered aloud.

Stark suddenly walked through one of the various doors, quietly talking to one of the SHIELD agents that Anastasia had noticed before. "It's a stabilising agent," he announced. Everyone looked up at Tony, going quiet again. Some of the group looked at him indifferently, and some mildly glared at him, including Steve.

The billionaire finished talking to the agent and kept walking up to the table. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD," he explained, walking over to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You got a mean swing." Anastasia covered her mouth to suppress her chuckling. There was a female agent standing behind Thor that rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Tony turned the conversation back to iridium as he walked to stand between four controlling screens. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

He then turned towards the agents working in the room, asking the BridgeTechs to raise something, but Anastasia didn't speak what Stark thought was 'English', so she didn't understand. Everyone else went quiet and looked up at him. Natasha and Anastasia both snorted at him, as he had just made a fool of himself for having more advanced technology than SHIELD.

Stark covered up his mistake, though. "That man is playing Gallaga!" he half-shouted, pointing to one of the agents. Anastasia noticed Steve looking at Tony in confusion, not knowing what Gallaga was.

"Thought we wouldn't notice," Tony continued, "but we did." He turned around to look at a screen behind him. He covered one eye, trying to see how Fury saw the monitors.

He gave up trying to see the screens and turned to the agent behind Thor. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns," she answered him, showing no emotion. She apparently had a mild dislike for Stark.

"Sounds exhausting," he muttered, turning back to the monitors. The agent rolled her eyes again.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily," Stark told everyone. Anastasia noticed Natasha take a silent shaky breath. "Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density. Something to kick stark the cube." The younger redhead noticed the little metal gadget that he discreetly placed under the screen and stored the information away for possible later use.

The agent looked at the genius confusedly. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" she asked rhetorically, partly surprised.

"Last night," Tony answered, making many people look at him in surprise. "The packet? Selvig's notes? The Extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular power source?" Steve asked, still struggling to understand.

"He had to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the coulomb," Banner answered. It obviously wasn't the answer that Steve had wanted, but he had expected it to be something quite technical. To Anastasia, it looked like he had given up trying to understand the conversation now. The only reason that Anastasia and Natasha understood the majority of the conversation was because they used to sneak into the public library down the road every few nights when they lived in the orphanage to read. Eventually they had read every book in the library over four times each.

"Unless, Selving had has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony added.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce concluded.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Stark exclaimed.

Steve still looked extremely confused, as did Thor. "Is that what just happened?" the poor soldier asked.

Tony and Bruce shook hands. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce looked fairly annoyed. "Thanks," he said, a bit unsure of what to say.

Fury had just walked into the room then. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him," he told Tony.

Steve spoke up again. "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon," he said, trying to add something to the conversation.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," Fury insisted.

Thor looked confused again. "Monkeys? I do not understand," he frowned.

Steve raised his hand. "I do!" he exclaimed, then he noticed everyone looking at him. "I understood that reference," he added, significantly quieter.

Tony and Anastasia rolled their eyes. "Should we play it, Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce, who nodded. They both walked out of the room, Steve left the room through a different door, probably to go to his room. Thor walked down to the agent that had come into the room with Tony and asked about 'Jane Foster'. Natasha and Anastasia looked at each other.

"Let's go finish the conversation, hey Nat?" Anastasia asked. Her older sister nodded and they both stood from the table and walked to Anastasia's room.

* * *

**Well, that took forever to write, coz I get easily distracted and there's a tv sitting in front of me so that doesn't work! And I'm sorry if there's any mistakes - if there are any, it's also because of getting distracted :/ Okay, on second thought, I'll update the next chapter or two tomorrow because it's 10:30pm now and I have heaps of spare time tomorrow because I'm not working :) I promise that I'll update one or more chapters tomorrow! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Story

**Hey all! Here is the other chapter that I promised! Hopefully I'll upload another one after this one! We'll see how much time I have :) and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!**

**Jasmin Kenobi - Thanks so much! Yeah, I have so many ideas about character's siblings! I also have a story about Clint having a younger sister called 'Heaven Spelt Backwards'! It's also on FanFiction :)**

**kodaful1 - Thank you! :) I totally agree! Jeremy Renner is hot! So is Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans! I wish I could meet them! They'll all be so much taller than me!**

**MusicalLover17 - Thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters! Every review that I get makes me so happy! :)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Story**

Natasha sat back down on the couch and Anastasia jumped back onto the top bunk again. Anastasia looked expectantly at her sister, waiting for her to continue with the story.

After a minute of silence, Natasha started talking again. "So, Barton was sent to kill me, and made a different call. He offered me a place in SHIELD, and I was so shocked that he did. No one had ever done such a thing like that before. I never told you, but I was working for people that deceived and killed so many people just to get what they wanted. They were so much worse than SHIELD. I didn't believe Barton was telling the truth, so I kept my defences up and attacked."

"I never knew, until that moment, that anyone could match me in battle. I was flabbergasted when I zapped him with a Widow's Bite and he didn't drop to the ground. He fought for about ten seconds before his legs gave out, but as he fell, he grabbed me and pulled me down as well."

"He didn't have to use his legs to flip me over." Natasha seemed like she was reliving the memory in her mind, with that faraway look in her eyes. "He grabbed my gun, throwing it across the ground, out of my reach. Then he tossed his bow aside. That was when I knew he was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes, but I was being difficult."

"I tried to struggle and get up, but he pinned me to the ground. He was able to use his legs again by then, so I had almost no chance of standing. He told me to consider the option, and I thought about it. What would happen if I was taken back to SHIELD? What would happen to you? What would happen if I left the organisation that I was working for then? I considered these questions for about ten minutes before I came up with an answer."

"I went to SHIELD, and Fury went crazy and Clint. He told him that he had defied direct orders, and that he would pay for what he'd done. Clint just looked between me and Fury and said, 'We need her, and she needs a second chance.'"

"Fury eventually decided that I could stay, but he made it clear that I was Barton's responsibility, and that if I messed up, I would be killed, and so would Clint. The bloody idiot agreed willingly, and I became his partner in missions, and an agent of SHIELD. We trained together, fought together, ate together, and worked together. We are the top spies, assassins and marksmen of SHIELD and pretty much the whole world."

"A few years down the track, we got split up to go on separate missions. Clint went to New Mexico with out handler, Coulson, who you saw walk in with Stark before, and I went to Malibu. Clint's mission was about Thor's hammer and the whole situation. My mission was to get Stark back to work and make sure the government didn't take the suits. He was also dying, and Fury and I had to give him the clues that his father left so he could figure out the cure."

"Aside from the huge wreck that became New York, both missions succeeded. Barton was sent to another SHIELD site to watch over the PEGASUS project, and I was assigned a mission in Russia. I knew that you had left the orphanage because I got Clint to help me find you on the face tracers at base not long after I became an agent. You covered your tracks very well, but we found you in Spain."

"Anyway, in the middle of the mission, I found myself tied to a chair with my wrists bound to the back legs of it. The mission was going very well until my phone rang. It was passed over to me after Coulson threatened the leader of the group that was my target."

"I was annoyed at first when he told me that I needed to go back, until he said, 'Barton's been compromised.' Then I kicked the group's asses and told Coulson I'd come back right away. But he told me to get Banner, so I persuaded the doctor to come in an help us track the cube, and he obliged. Then I was sent to Stuttgart to fetch Loki, and now I'm back here.

Natasha took a deep breath. "Everything's been so crazy lately, crazier than normal, and I know that I'm pretty close to breakdown point. But we need to get this job done before I can fall apart." Natasha finished her story, having not looked at Anastasia during most of that time.

Anastasia silently jumped down from the bunk she was lying on, and sat down next to her older sister, wrapping her arms around her. Natasha sighed quietly. No one but Anastasia saw this side of Natasha, and the only reason that she left Anastasia know how she felt was because she knows her too well. Clint knows how she feels, too, but she's a stubborn girl and won't talk.

The sisters stayed like that for the next five minutes before a voice came through Natasha's comm, and Anastasia could hear Fury asking her to come and interrogate Loki.

"Yes, sir. I copy. I'll be there right away." Then she turned her comm off. "You wanna watch me interrogate a demigod?" she asked. Anastasia smirked.

* * *

**Phew! Well, this took a lot less time that the chapter last night did! You should expect another chapter soon! Review and tell me what you think! See ya soon, awesome nerds! :)**


	9. Interrogation

**Hey awesome nerds! Third chapter up in 24 hrs! That's so unlike me! Thanks for all the awesome feedback! Heaps of reviews, heaps of favourites and heaps of followers! This is fantastic! Now, it's time for the interrogation, so fasten your seat belts and watch Bob the Builder on the kids channel! Na just kidding! But I was watching Bob the Builder before! Awesome show! Anyway!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers :(

* * *

**Chapter 9: Interrogation**

Anastasia was seated alone in the security room watching Loki pacing in his glass cage. He eventually noticed Natasha standing there silently, and turned to face her.

He smirked. "There's not many people that can sneak up on me," Loki told her.

"But you figured I'd come," Natasha stated.

"After," he replied. "After whatever tortures Fury could concoct, you would appear as a friend. As a balm. And I would cooperage."

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." Straight to the point, such a Natasha thing to do.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" Natasha asked. Anastasia wondered if this question was part of the interrogation or if she just wanted an answer.

Loki smirked again. "Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," she answered. Her younger sister wondered if she was telling the truth and she actually thought that love _was_ for children.

"Tell me," Loki persuaded. He walked over to the bench in the cell and sat down on it, and Natasha sat on a chair next to the cell.

She took a deep breath before talking. "Before I worked for SHILED, I uh... Well. I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call," Natasha told him.

Loki nodded slightly. "And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out," Natasha replied, knowing what he was thinking.

Loki grinned viciously. "Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regime's fall every day. I tend not to weep over that; I'm Russian. Or I was." Anastasia sighed.

"And what are you now?" the trickster god asked quietly.

Natasha stood back up in front of the cell. "It's not really that complicated. I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

Loki stared at Natasha. "Can you?" he asked. "Can you wipe out that much red?" It looked like Natasha's plan was falling apart a bit. "Drakov's daughter?" Loki stood up and walked over to stand face to face with Natasha. "Sao Paulo? The hospital fire?" That hit a nerve. "Barton told me everything." Natasha looked betrayed and she was starting to panic.

"Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red. And you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality." Anastasia truly thought that her older sibling was about to burst into tears in fear of the evil god.

"This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you, and they will never go away."

Loki hit the glass with his fist, making Natasha jump. "I won't touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you." Anastasia's sister looked like she was about to scream.

"Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear." Natasha turned away from Loki, pretty much bawling her eyes out. "And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull!" It took everything for Anastasia to stay on the seat, reassuring herself that Loki couldn't physically hurt her sister.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Loki spat.

"You're a monster," Natasha whimpered, still facing away from him.

Loki smirked. "Oh, no. You brought the monster."

Natasha slowly lifted her head before turning around to face the demigod again, no trace of tears evident on her face at all. Anastasia let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding, completely amazed at how skilled her sister was.

"So, Banner? That's your play?" Natasha asked rhetorically, figuring out Loki's plan.

Loki frowned, confused as to why she had no tears on her face. "What?"

Natasha clicked her comm on again. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well," she commanded an unseen person.

She started walking off, but turned to Loki before she left. He was still frowning at her. "Thank you for your cooperation," she smirked before walking out of the room.

Anastasia switched the camera she was watching to the one in the lab, where Tony and Bruce were working. She was about to switch to another camera when Fury walked onto the screen, his hands on his hips.

The younger Romanoff sprinted down to the lab at an inhuman speed, wanting to watch the fight from her own perspective, instead of watching from a screen.

* * *

**And that's gonna be all from the next week or so! Unless, I have some spare time after school or something. But I highly doubt it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what your favourite part of this story was so far! See ya soon, awesome nerds! Revenger Tigger out!**


	10. Arguments

**A/N: Hi my lovely awesome nerds! I'm back! Firstly, I am so so very sorry that I haven't updated in like years (lol just kidding!) but I've just been so busy! I'm going on camp next week to Queensland, it's my birthday on Monday, I got a new dog, and I'm currently training for my black belt which I'll hopefully get at the end of the year, and just about anything else possible is happening in my life right now. But when I get back from camp in 2 weeks, I'm gonna try my best to update again! Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers! I absolutely love you! And thanks so much to everyone still reading this story! This isn't one of my personal favourites but I decided to upload it anyway to see if anyone would like it. I know that Anastasia is half vampire and all that kerfuffle but I wrote this story 2 years ago and if I had written it now, she wouldn't be! I must've just thought that it'd be cool or something :/ Anyway! On with the story...**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Avengers, and Disney and Marvel in general! Sadly, I do not. :'(

* * *

******Chapter 10: Arguments**

****Anastasia arrived in the lab just as Fury was yelling at Tony, who was sitting on the bench, still working on the monitors with Bruce. "You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury didn't notice her silently standing in the doorway, but Bruce and Tony both glanced at her, no giving her away.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile," Bruce assured the director, tapping away on the transparent screen before him.

"And you'll get your cube back. No muss, no fuss," Tony told Fury distractedly. Something popped up on his screen, and he turned to look at it. "What _is_ Phase 2?"

Anastasia heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Steve walking up behind her. He looked a bit put out, so she moved out of his path, and the captain acknowledged her with a nod of his head. He then proceeded to walk over to the table in the lab and dump some sort of weapon on the silver surface. Fury turned to see what the fuss was, and noticed the younger Romanoff girl standing in the doorway, behind a glaring Steve.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," Steve announced. He looked over at Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-" A desperate Fury was cut off by Stark.

"I'm sorry, Nick," he said as he turned the glass monitor so Fury could see. Anastasia took in the nuke plan on the screen and gasped. Tony pretended to be shocked. "What, were you lying?"

Anastasia heard more footsteps behind her, coming from Thor and Natasha, who were making their way towards the entrance of the lab. She let them through before making her own way into the room, settling next to Natasha with her arms crossed tight against her chest.

Steve spoke before Fury had the chance to concoct a suitable reply. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

Bruce looked over at Natasha. "Did you know about this?"

She ignored his question. "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" she asked, walking over to him as he back away from her.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed," he almost spat.

"Loki's manipulating you," Natasha warned him.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce retorted.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce grabbed the corner of the screen that was beside him now, turning it so everyone could see the weapon plan. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury looked slightly defeated, and decided to tell them the truth. "Because of him." He pointed to Thor, shocking most of the room's occupants. Anastasia cocked her head to one side, frowning.

The thunder god looked equally confused. "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet, who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilarious, outgunned," Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

Fury turned to Thor. "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you control the cube?" Steve proclaimed. Anastasia felt a verbal fight coming on.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor informed them, many emotions crossing his features at once.

"A higher form?" Steve looked appalled.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury was losing the fight, and he damn well knew it. Everyone in the room, excluding the two Romanoff sisters, were pitted against him. Anastasia didn't even know whose side her sister was even on. The younger girl knew that Fury should not use the Tesseract to make weapons that could flatten cities, but surely he didn't come up with that idea on his own. Someone must've been giving him orders to do so.

"A nuclear deterrent, 'cause that always calms everything right down." Sarcasm had to be Tony's middle name or something, because he was sure living up to it today.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury levelled Tony with a one-eyed glare.

Anastasia was confused with Steve's next comment; she didn't know whose side he was really on. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-"

Tony cut him off angrily. "Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve retorted. Well he had one hell of a grudge against Tony Stark.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor commented, throwing in his ten cents.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury growled.

Anastasia blocked the next minute or so of the argument out because Loki's sceptre had started glowing brighter. She wandered over to the table where it was sitting and inspected it. She knew it was very powerful. Powerful enough to possess Clint Barton, who apparently was a master marksman, sniper and brilliant fighter. It just shows what Anastasia knew had to only be the beginning of it's capabilities it such a strong man couldn't fight against it's power.

She thought for a second that maybe the sceptre was making the argument behind her more heated than it would be if it wasn't in the room. Maybe it was making their moods more shifty, which was causing the arguing to take on a whole new level.

The shorter redhead was brought back to the land of the living when she heard the room go silent. "I mean what are we? A team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time bomb."

Anastasia turned to find Bruce standing less than two feet in front of her, his back to her, and everyone else facing them. "You need to step away," Fury told him sternly.

Tony put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Why should the guy let off a little steam?"

Steve knocked his hand away. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," he said as he turned to face the taller captain.

Steve circled Tony like he was a lion stalking it's prey. "Yeah, big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" He stopped in front of Stark.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Natasha, who had magically ended up next to Thor, raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in hesitant agreement.

Steve snorted, smiling in annoyance. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've sent the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony replied, holding his ground as an array of emotions passed over his face. Anastasia thought she saw just a flicker of sadness or hurt.

Steve shook his head, huffing. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero?" Tony raised his eyebrow. "LIke you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Steve wouldn't back down. "Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Anastasia walked over to stand next to Steve as Thor let out a dry laugh. "You people are so petty. And tiny."

Everyone stood stunned for a split second as they processed what strange words Thor just said. Bruce then shook his head. "Yeah, this is a team," he muttered.

Fury turned to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Bruce cut him off. "You're renting my room."

Fury tried to reason with him, still desperate to hide some of the truth. "The cell was just-"

"Incase you needed to kill me, but you can! I know! I tried!" Shocked faces al turned to Bruce, forgetting their differences for a moment. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." He was on the verge of losing control. He now held the sceptre in his right hand and had backed all the way back to the table. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Everyone was on guard, ready to fight if they had to. Fury unhooked his gun, Natasha instinctively put her hand on the grip of her own gun, and Anastasia felt the familiar heat of white flames licking at her hands.

"Dr. Banner," Steve started carefully, not wanting to get into a fist-fight with the other guy. "Put down the sceptre." Bruce looked down at his clasped hand in horror.

Suddenly, a beeping noise echoed throughout the lab, breaking the tension and indicating that the tracer had found the Tesseract. "You got it," Fury said.

Bruce huffed as he placed the sceptre down on the table and made his way over to the screen. "Sorry kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked, moving to see the screen. Natasha and Anastasia followed him, the latter looking over Bruce's shoulder.

"I can get there faster," Tony claimed, still going with the whole argument thing. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

Steve was trying to keep the peace between everyone in the room. "Look, all of us-"

Thor cut him off. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

Stark still turned to leave, but stopped when the super soldier grabbed his wrist. "You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?" Tony hit Steve's hand off his wrist.

"Put on the suit. Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit," Steve growled.

Anastasia turned back to look at the screen and saw Bruce tense out of the corner of her eye. Oh crap. That didn't look good.

Bruce noticed it at the exact same time. "Oh my God!"

* * *

**Phew! That definitely took some time to write! Now I should probably go get some dinner for me and the sisters! Review, follow, favourite! REVIEW MOST OF ALL! See you soon!**

**~ Tigger out xoxo**


	11. Disasters

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back! So sorry that I haven't updated in SUUUUUUCH a long time! Gosh, I've been so busy it's really not funny at all. I've been bombarded with school production rehearsals, homework and karate, but I'm going to get my first black belt in December, so that's very exciting and time-consuming. I've missed everyone so much, so I'll write two or maybe three chapters today depending on how long I have. I do also need to update some of my other stories, too.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Disaster**

Suddenly, something on the Helicarrier exploded, shaking the whole ship violent and scattering everyone into different places. Anastasia hit her head as she fell through the floor, landing next to Natasha. Her whole body ached and she had tiny cuts all over her skin from the shattering glass that had fallen on her.

She rolled over to look at Natasha, who seemed to be struggling to pull her ankle out from under a large metal pipe that had fallen in the explosion. Anastasia tried to move over to Natasha to help free her foot, but her head spun and she fell to the ground and moaned in pain when it cut through her tough skin.

Anastasia shut her eyes but could still hear everything going on around her. She heard a deep growl and fast breathing. Her eyes flashed opened and she rolled herself over to see Bruce losing control. Her sight was still blurred, but she could make out Bruce on his hands and knees, his skin slowly changing to a green colour.

She shut her eyes again but could still hear Natasha desperately trying to stay calm and calm bruce down. Anastasia could feel her body starting to heal and the cuts on her skin stitching themselves back up.

"We're okay." Anastasia opened her eyes and locked them with her sister's identical ones, before Natasha turned back to Bruce worriedly. "We're okay, right?"

The younger Romanoff groaned as she rolled onto her hands and knees, trying to help her sister calm the monster. "Doctor? Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. We're gonna be okay. I swear on my life I will get you out of this. You will walk away, and never-"

The small cuts managed to heal themselves, but when Anastasia began to crawl over to Natasha and the doctor, she could feel something dripping down her pale face. The salty copper taste leaked into her mouth and she fell back to the floor, moving her hand to follow the sticky trail. There was so much blood that she couldn't find the huge gash just above her right eyebrow. She looked over to Bruce, who was failing to control his transformation.

"Your life?" Hulk shouted at Natasha. Anastasia crawled over to her sister desperately as she looked at Bruce in horror, for once, showing her terror on her features.

"Bruce," she whispered as he gave Natasha a look of apology before roaring and completely losing control. The monster stumbled a bit away from the girls, so Anastasia took that time to lift the heavy pipe enough to release Natasha's foot. Anastasia knew that Natasha definitely had a busted ankle, but also that she wouldn't worry about it or show any pain, and that she would keep fighting and try to escape the huge beast that heard her laboured breathing as her sister helped her stand.

The Hulk turned his head towards the two, and Anastasia ignored the dizziness as she acted like a crutch for Natasha, who let go and ran to the stairs. The beast ran up behind them and smashed the stairs away just as Anastasia reached for the rail next to her head and swung up onto the platform as Natasha did. She ran after Natasha, who stomped on one of the metal platforms and knocked it out, jumping down and swinging to the ground to hide in the gaps between the large pipes. Anastasia followed her sister's footsteps exactly, landing on the ground and running, at human speed, over to the pipes, swaying as she did.

Natasha pulled out her gun, holding it in a death grip in her shaking hands as the two lurked silently around, trying to sneak away front eh enormous rage monster that was hunting them. Anastasia walked in front of Natasha, sneaking past more pipes. She didn't have the energy to scream when the Hulk popped out of nowhere and growled angrily in her face.

Natasha had noticed how weak her sister was and was trying to watch her back as well as her own. When she heard the monster give a deafening growl, she whipped around to see her little sister standing face to face with the Hulk. She made a snap decision, like the spy she was trained to be, and shot the pipe above him before sprinting up to Anastasia and dragging her away by the arm.

Anastasia had enough energy to run for herself when they entered a narrow hallway. Natasha pushed her sister in front of her to let her go first, and they took off without looking back.

When electrical sparks lit up the passage, Anastasia knew that her sister had made a stupid decision to make her go first. She could hear the beast stomping up behind them as they sprinted away from him. Anastasia made it to the end of the passageway and came to a small room with doors that led to other rooms. Before she could open one of the doors, she turned and, to her horror, saw Natasha being smacked to the side but the Hulk's hand, whacking right into the wall. The Hulk skidded into the far wall and turned to face her.

He took two steps towards Natasha, who stared back in pure terror. Suddenly, something smashed through one side of the room, rammed into the monster, and went flying through the other side. Anastasia was thrown back by the impact of the Hulk's hand as he was forced through into the room where the jets and planes were kept. She curled up into a ball and rolled into the room after them, which proved to be a less painful landing than flat on her back like before.

She took a minute to get up, and when she did, she found that Thor had saved her and Natasha's lives. She got up and walked back to where Natasha was, sitting in the fetal position in the corner.

When Natasha saw Anastasia, she heard her sigh in relief. "Well, that wasn't too much fun, was it?" Natasha whispered as Anastasia sat down next to her.

* * *

**Hope you all like it! Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I feel bad when I forget to update and the more I write when I remember! Love you all! **


	12. Working Together

**Chapter 12: Working Together**

"How's your head, Stay?" Natasha mumbled to her younger sister, who was sitting next to her, trying to slow her breathing.

Anastasia reached up to touch her head. "It's healing." She looked over at her sister. "Don't worry about me, Nat. It's your ankle that I'm more concerned about."

Natasha reached down to examine her injured ankle, hissing in pain as she touched it. "Two broken bones, major bruises. Nothing too bad," she muttered.

Suddenly, the ship started tipping to the side. Anastasia and Natasha fell backwards and smacked into the wall behind them, Natasha landing on top of her sister, who cursed in their mother-tongue. Anastasia looked to her for answers on what might've caused the ship to tip.

"There must be two engine failures. That's the only way that this ship could plummet to the ground," Natasha grumbled as she pulled herself up. She turned to Anastasia, who had passed had passed out on the floor next to her. Natasha panicked for a second before her sister shot up, opening her eyes, which were pitch black. When she calmed down, they turned back to their normal green and she looked at her older sister.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked cautiously. Anastasia nodded, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Okay, you shouldn't walk on that foot, so stay here until someone can get and engine working again. No doubt Iron Man is on the job. If he's alive, that is."

Natasha nodded, knowing that there was no chance of changing her sibling's mind. Anastasia gave her a warning look before sprinting off at an inhuman speed to the closest engine. She silently followed three armed SHIELD agents to the engine where Steve was.

Anastasia's eyes met the Captain's and he gave her a look that said 'Get to safety'. She silently shook her head.

One of the agents tossed a hand grenade over at the broken engine. Apparently they weren't on their side. They must have had something to do with the Helicarrier's engines failing.

Cap swung down under the railing and hit the grenade down, making it go off under the Helicarrier. He landed in front of the 'agents', kicking one of them and throwing them off the ship. One of them started shooting at him, but Anastasia snuck up behind him and snapped his neck.

She dropped the man as he went limp in her hands to see the other impostor shooting at Steve, who lost his footing. She gasped in horror as she watched him fall from the enormous ship. The sniper turned to shoot her, but froze when he noticed her fists glowing. They looked like they were covered in icy blue flames, but he was sure he was hallucinating. He raised the machine gun in his hands and went to shoot at her, but she lifted her hands and shot the icy flames at him.

Anastasia ran past the pile of ashes that had been the impostor two seconds ago, looking down over the side of the Helicarrier to see if she could spot Steve. She sighed in relief when she found him handing onto a cord, dangling in the air and desperately trying to pull himself up to the ship again.

She reached down for Cap to grab her hand and pulled him up to stand next to her. he immediately went to the red lever on the wall and turned it as quick as he could. Anastasia heard more footsteps approaching them and braced herself for another fight, although her body was tiring very quickly. She chose to use emerald green flames, like the colour of her eyes, and felt the flames lick at her fingertips, not burning her. They felt smooth, like moisturiser against her skin.

She saw four men come around the corner, all holding machine guns, which immediately pointed at the pair up the stairs. they fired at the two of them, and Steve and Anastasia jumped down from the platform, Steve throwing punches and kicks at two of them, and Anastasia whipping flames at them.

Anastasia was using vampiric speed to dodge the bullets, but when Steve was tackled to the ground by two huge men, she was momentarily distracted. She was running low on energy and didn't move fast enough. She was knocked back by the impact of two metal bullets shot into her stomach.

She fell to the ground, trying to gather any leftover energy that she could. Steve had seen her get shot and fall to the ground, and he fought with a new determination. He defeated the two that he was fighting, but the sniper that shot Anastasia turned to face the gun at Steve, who ducked as he was showered with bullets.

Then out of nowhere, Steve saw Iron Man fly past, right into the sniper, knocking him flat on his back and landing on top of him. Iron Man rolled off the impostor and laid down on the ground next to the unconscious man, completely exhausted.

Steve got up and raced over to Anastasia. He didn't know why he cared about her more than he cared about the others. He wasn't in love with her, but he had felt this way when he first met Peggy, all those years ago. Maybe he was beginning to move on.

He knelt down next to the unconscious girl, quickly checking if she was breathing. She gasped suddenly and woke up, chocking and grunting in pain. Steve's eyes darted to her face.

"Steve?" she groaned, coughing as she attempted to sit up, before crying out in pain. Steve helped her sit up and moved her to lean against the wall. Her breathing was laboured and there was blood all over her clothes.

"What can I do?" he asked, mainly talking to himself, but Anastasia answered anyway.

"I can't heal unless the bullets are out." She grunted as she readjusted her seating position. "We need to get the bullets out. Now." Steve was at a loss of words, to say the least.

Before Steve could fully process what she'd just said, Anastasia moved her hand over her stomach and began feeling around for the two bullets. She quickly found and recovered one, hissing to hide the loud cry of pain. Steve pulled himself together and helped her recover the last bullet.

Once both bullets were removed, Anastasia's wounds began to heal. "Thank you, Steve."

"No worries, Ma'am."

"You can call me Anastasia, you know," she smiled shyly.

Steve nodded. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you." She looked at his face. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks." They gave each other a look before Steve helped her up and they both walked over to see if Tony was okay. They kneeled beside him and Anastasia tapped on his faceplate.

"You there, Tony?" she asked. The lights in the eyes of the faceplate were off, as was his Stark Reactor, but his faceplate lifted up and they both sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied. He looked at Steve. "Of course, I'd be better if you'd pulled the lever when I said."

"Well, I was kind of busy hanging off the side of this ship!" Steve replied exasperatedly.

Anastasia sighed. "Both of you need to stop your bickering," she declared, causing them both to look at her. "We need to see if everyone's okay and if Loki's still here. We have work to do." The two nodded, Steve in understanding and Tony seemingly grudgingly.

Tony picked himself up from the ground after refusing both Steve's and Anastasia's help. The three of them made their way to the bridge, wondering just how much damage had been caused.

* * *

**That's all for today, folks. I might be able to update a couple more chapters on the weekend or next week because I'm on school holidays right now. Yay for me! And for anyone else who has holidays right now! Hope you all liked it! Please review! It will make me write faster!**

**xoxo Tigger xoxo**


End file.
